Things Unseen
by ShootingStar3
Summary: Harry doesn’t know who he loves, or who loves him. He’s alone and needs someone. Maybe R later
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: I would like you all to know that most of this plot line has been made from personal experience. The ending though is not how it turned out for me. (Yes I have an ending!) ;) Enjoy! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K. Rowling. Thank you.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1- The Memories  
  
Up in his room on Privet Drive, he sat quietly with his quill out. He slowly started to write on the parchment in front of him. This letter, however, was not one you would expect Harry Potter to be writing. During the summer Harry had decided he wanted his seventh year at Hogwarts to be significant. It wasn't that the rest of his years there weren't incredible, but he wanted his last year to be special. With Voldemort gone Harry thought he might be able to relax, or at least not worry as much. He knew that nothing would take away the guilt he had. Harry still felt that it was he was responsible for all the people who died. Many of them had died while saving Harry's life. His godfather, Sirius, had brought Harry a new sense of happiness and now he was gone. His best friend Ron was gone too and Hermione who still had not come out of her coma.  
  
It was at the times when Harry thought of these things, he wished his life was normal. He wished he never had to fight some all powerful, evil wizard or even be wizard himself. His imagination sometimes carried him to a world with parents, and friends, and public school. Where no one would know him as 'Harry Potter.' The only people he had ever known to trust in him as a person and not a hero were Hermione, Ron, and Sirius. He felt his heart breaking into even smaller pieces. He never said goodbye. He never said he was sorry. He never said he loved then that last time. He never thought...  
  
Harry felt himself slipping from reality. He didn't want to lose anyone else close to him, so he didn't want anyone close. But he also knew if he lived his life by himself he would be miserable like he used to be in his cupboard under the stairs. Long nights with nothing to look forward to, no one to talk to, no one to be loved by, nothing. Harry had his hopes that Hermione would get better and everything would go back to how it was. He knew he was joking himself. Things would never be the same, Ron was gone. The doctors wouldn't tell Harry when Hermione would get better but he could read it in their eyes. She wasn't.  
  
Over the past summer, the Dursley's hadn't really been too bad to Harry. They left him on his own most of the time. He had, after all, saved the world and their lives. With his new peace Harry would run. He would run everyone morning and every night. Run hard. Push all of his other thought out of his head. Running helped him forget. Forget the faces of all the people he watched die, all the people he loved. As a result of this, and the fact that he rarely ate, Harry had become even skinnier. But he was strong and he wouldn't let Voldemort ruin the rest of his life.  
  
Harry signed his name and reread over his letter. He sighed, it wasn't what he wanted, but then he never wanted to say these things to him. He had no choice. He had to send the letter. No matter the response he had to tell him before he lost him, just like everyone else. He couldn't leave anything else unsaid. Tying the letter to Hedwig, he wished her the best, and sent her off. He slid back into bed and found it was 2:38 on his alarm clock. He had three hours to sleep before he ran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thank you for reading! Please review! I'm sorry this chapter was short, but it was only the beginning so the rest will be longer I swear! ~~ Conner ~~ 


	2. No Regrets

Authors Note: I would like you all to know that most of this plot line has been made from personal experience. The ending though is not how it turned out for me. (Yes I have an ending!) ;) Enjoy! Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my name would be J.K. Rowling. Thank you.  
  
* * * * *  
Tying the letter to Hedwig, he wished her the best, and sent her off. He slid back into bed and found it was 2:38 on his alarm clock. He had three hours to sleep before he ran.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2- No Regrets  
  
It was 5:15 in the morning, and it was way, way, too early. He would still be asleep too if that damn bird hadn't been pecking away at his window for the past fifteen minutes. "I'm coming already!" came a groggy voice from its current position under a pillow. Slowly two feet appeared from under the silky covers. A small amount of legs grew from the feet as they touched the ground. Soon an entire, slim body was standing next the bed. As the boy stretched muscles all over his body rippled with the movement. He gracefully made his way to the window and the annoying bird. Reading over the letter many times the tall boy took out a quill and wrote one simple note.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sitting on his favorite swing in the park, where he had been for the last hour, Harry saw Hedwig flying his way. Harry jumped. He couldn't now remember why he had sent a letter like that. When Hedwig landed he quickly grabbed the letter. He read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Over the past year I have lost many things that are close to me. I don't intent to do that again. I know you must be wondering why I am writing this to you, I will get there but first I would like to explain myself to you. This is not a joke, I would never do that. I have liked you for as long as I can remember and I regret deeply the things I have said to you. I like you more then you could imagine and I am not talking about it as a friend. I as you for only two things: your forgiveness and your heart. I know these will not be easy but I beg you to give me a chance, Draco. Please send a reply with Hedwig.  
  
Harry  
  
His heart sank. No reply. He had sent back Harry's letter, with nothing. He reread the letter and that's when he saw it. Written neatly at the bottom in tiny scroll,  
  
When school starts, meet me in the Astronomy Tower. After dinner.  
  
Harry was in heaven. He couldn't believe it. Draco was giving him a chance! Unless... what if Draco planned on getting him to do something stupid and then tell the whole school. He wouldn't do that would he? Well considering its Draco Malfoy we're talking about here, I'm sure he might. But our young Harry was happy. As long as he got to see Draco and maybe have a chance with him he was going to be happy. No regrets filled his head anymore, just fantasies of what might happen. Harry's smile never left his face as he made his way back the Dursley's to take a shower.  
  
* * * * * Weell.. I'm too stubborn to stop writing this story even if no one is reading it in which case I would be writing this to myself but who cares. Maybe someone will stumble along and read it and hey maybe even like it! ~~Conner~~ 


End file.
